What REALLY Happened in the DZone
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: I realize this could NEVER happen, but this is really the first thing that popped up in my head when I watched the scene where Reiji crushes his phone and the screen displaying the fight suddenly turns up blank. YAOI between Himuro and Reiji and OOCness


_**I realize this could NEVER happen, but this is really the first thing that popped up in my head when I watched the scene where Reiji crushes his phone and the screen displaying the fight suddenly turns up blank XD Blame my yaoi riddled mind for this...**_

_**WARNINGS: OOCness and YAOI ahead! It's HimuroxReiji, so don't like, don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Drive ;-; Because if I did, THIS would happen... and we all know it didn't (or DID it? /shot)**_

**What REALLY Happened in the D-Zone**

"I…I want to battle like that too…" the brunette began, his face taking up the whole screen of the display. "I didn't come this far to be near these incredible people and just stand around! Isn't there anything I can do?" Reiji shouted, glaring at the gray haired teen in front of him, and gripped his mobile so tight that he crushed it to pieces.

The screen suddenly blanked out, turning into the kind of screen a TV looks like when it goes on a broken channel. Parts of it even exploded, causing the people to give shouts of excitement and shock.

_**Within the D-Zone**_

Reiji widened his brown eyes when his dragon, Chibisuke, rose from the wavering boat and spread his wings widely, facing Himuro and the teen's dragon, Koukaoh. A translucent figure of a much larger dragon formed behind Chibisuke as energy gathered in front of the white dragon's mouth.

Koukaoh himself gathered energy in front of his mouth, ready to attack.

The brunette spread his arms apart. "I won't…I absolutely won't lose, Himuro Hikaru!" and with that, the two beams, one blue and the other a golden orange, shot out, colliding against each other and exploding. Waving the smoke away from his face, Reiji wiped the blood off of his cheek and jumped off of the boat, clinging onto Chibisuke's ankles as the white dragon flew upward, closer to Koukaoh.

Himuro widened his eyes when Reiji was suddenly so close to him. He examined the deep, determined, brown eyes before regaining composure.

Yes, this is what he had felt when he saw Reiji's fight… what he felt when he saw the recording of the brunette flying in the air. The boy had stated that Himuro was moved by his play… and then Himuro proceeded to glare at him. Why?

Reason being that Reiji had actually been right.

Reiji gave a shout as he jumped onto Koukaoh, and Himuro reacted on instinct, ordering his dragon to get the brunette off. But the uncalculated part was when Chibisuke tackled Koukaoh onto the streets right at the edge of the docks.

Himuro and Reiji rolled onto the floor before quickly rising to their feet, sizing each other up. The brunette narrowed his eyes and ran toward the gray haired teen, totally forgetting the fact that it was supposed to be the dragons fighting. But Himuro didn't seem to mind, as he blocked the futile punch and kicked the boy in the stomach.

Reiji grit his teeth in pain, falling onto his knees as the sharp feeling sent waves of unwanted pleasure through his body. Dammit, was he a masochist? …Maybe…

Brown eyes turned upward to glare at Himuro, and the Dragon Drive champion felt a sudden surge of dominance when he saw the pain glinting behind Reiji's eyes. The gray haired teen took one step closer to Reiji and grabbed the brown locks in his hand, tilting the boy's head up even more so they were staring right into each other's faces.

"You wanted to know if I was moved by your battle," the golden eyed player suddenly said, his voice rising barely above a whisper. Despite all the thunder and rain, Reiji could hear him perfectly fine, and he was confused at first. "When you were looking at the recording of your first battle and I came up from behind you," he clarified upon seeing the quizzical look on Reiji's face.

"Oh, right!" the brunette exclaimed, pain suddenly vanishing from his face. "But… why are you bringing it up now, of all times?"

"Because you were right," Himuro murmured in admittance. "I _was_ moved."

A crash sounded behind the gray haired teen, and the force of the blow brought his head forward. Reiji widened his brown eyes incredulously when their lips pressed together. Himuro's golden irises did the same, and they stayed for a while, in the harsh rain with their lips connected as their dragons fought.

But soon, Chibisuke and Koukaoh noticed the lack of orders, and the rather peaceful vibes their masters were giving off. Curious, the dragons turned to Himuro and Reiji, the younger dragon looking confused while the older huffed in embarrassment at having caught his master in such a compromising position.

Himuro heard the huff and promptly pulled away from the brunette, pushing down the blush creeping on his neck. Reiji had no luck, as his face was the color of a strawberry. "Th-That…"

"It meant nothing," the gray haired teen quickly smoothed over, turning away from the brunette while lifting his hand to skim over his chapped lips.

Something hard hit Reiji in the chest, a prickling feeling of… rejection, was it? The brunette looked to the side nervously, and he blurted the question before he thought about it, "What if I don't want it to mean nothing?" and then he covered his traitorous mouth with both of his hands, his cheeks taking on a darker tinge of red.

Himuro tensed and turned around again to face Reiji. The teen was curled up, brown eyes downcast with a blush on his face. His wet hair framed his round face perfectly, accentuating his boyish—

Oh, fuck his sanity.

The gray haired teen leaned down and batted Reiji's hands out of the way in order to join their lips for the second time, closing his eyes as their mouths moved together. A bit curious, and too shocked to really comprehend anything else but the fact that HIMURO HIKARU was kissing him, Reiji kissed back tentatively.

Sighing inaudibly in relief - Reiji hadn't pushed him away and was even responding to the kiss! - the Dragon Drive champion parted his lips to swipe his tongue across the brunette's bottom lip, causing the younger teen to jolt and open his mouth in shock.

And then a hot, wet tongue entered Reiji's mouth and his mind practically turned into mush. He slowly wrapped his arms around Himuro's neck, not caring about the fact that people just might be watching them—the thought of voyeurism sent chills up his spine, but it wasn't like anyone _could_ watch them. Reiji let his tongue dance against Himuro's, giving a small muffled yelp when the gray haired teen dragged his tongue into his mouth.

His tongue in unknown territory, the brunette shyly gave the older teen's tongue a small lick, earning a soft groan. The sound excited Reiji, and he let his tongue roam around Himuro's mouth. Heat pooled in his nether regions, and he realized then that he was half hard.

'_Oh shit, am I gay?_' ran through his mind before Himuro sat down so he wouldn't have to crane his neck for the kiss. He used his arms to pull Reiji into his body, but in doing so, their hips rubbed against each other. Inevitably, both of their erections didn't go unnoticed by the other. Furthermore, the sudden contact made them both release their kiss to moan pleasurably, though Himuro's was softer than Reiji's.

The brunette panted heavily, heaving in oxygen in deep breaths. His glazed over brown eyes darted up to look into Himuro's now dark gold eyes. "Oozora…" the gray haired teen halfheartedly called the name.

"Call me… Reiji," said teen murmured, clutching Himuro's shoulders tightly. "And…" the brunette looked to the side in embarrassment, "…are we… gonna… y'know…"

"Continue?" the gray haired teen bluntly asked. Reiji blushed but nodded in confirmation. Himuro gave it some thought before closing his lust filled eyes, trying to control his urge to just… he didn't know, actually. Up until now, he's just acted upon instinct. However, this was one battle where, he knew, that instincts would make his ruin. "…I don't know. Do you want to?"

That second part certainly hadn't meant to come out so… desperate sounding…

Brown eyes lighted up and Reiji murmured a, "Sure," before their lips were pressed together again. This time, the passion - the lust - was more prominent, and Himuro leaned his weight onto the brunette, causing them to fall onto the concrete.

The brunette groaned in pain-induced pleasure - he was only half aware that this was a virtual reality or whatever, and these sensations shouldn't be happening. He supposed it was a malfunction - and tangled his fingers into gray locks to tug on them urgently. He didn't even know what he was asking for—all he knew was that Himuro could definitely give it to him.

The older teen lifted his face from Reiji's briefly to inhale some oxygen, allowing the brunette to breathe as well. "Himuro—AH!" the brown eyed teen cried out in pain when the gray haired teen bit his collarbone. "What was that for?" the rather playful smirk contrasted against Himuro's usual indifferent demeanor, and Reiji found himself liking this new side of the teen.

"Call me Hikaru," the teen murmured before sliding his hands down Reiji's sides, mind hazed with teenage lust as he unbuckled the brunette's belt.

"Ah, wait, Hikaru, I…" Reiji blushed. "Wh-What are you doing?" he managed to stutter, breathless from the suddenly hot atmosphere despite the cold rain crashing down on them.

"I don't know," the gray haired teen admitted truthfully, ripping the brunette's shirt apart. Reiji gave an embarrassed squeak and was about to protest before chapped lips pressed against his own. The kiss was short, yes, but the brunette could feel the gentleness in the teen's voice as he said, "Just trust me."

And without giving it a second thought, Reiji gave in.

They were curious, and they were aroused teenagers. What else would you expect?

Himuro licked a trail up Reiji's neck, causing a pink hue to dust upon the brunette's cheeks, but the younger teen encouraged it by giving the gray haired teen more access to his neck. The superior Dragon Drive player took advantage of the exposed skin, nibbling on it softly and leaving hot, wet trails on the slightly tanned flesh.

Reiji gave a loud gasp when Himuro moved lower, drawing torturously closer to one of the brunette's nipples. "Hikaru," he moaned breathily when the aforementioned teen circled his tongue around the slowly hardening nub.

Judging by the pleasured groan the brunette gave, the gray haired teen guessed he was doing something right, and he decided to experiment even further. He pressed his lips to Reiji's chest and rolled his tongue against the younger teen's nipple. The action caused Reiji to arch his back upward, turning his head and moaning even louder than before.

Himuro pulled away with a slight smirk, looking over the flushed brunette's frame. Reiji's chest heaved up and down, panting heavily with tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Brown eyes were half lidded, looking up at the gray haired teen with a pleading look. "Hikaru," he breathed, reaching up with his hands to hold the older teen's face. The Dragon Drive player let himself be guided for a short while, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss.

"Reiji," Himuro groaned, grinding his erection against the younger teen's own arousal, causing the brunette to let out a shaky breath.

"Nng… Hikaru… I'm…" the brunette shut his brown eyes, clutching onto the aforementioned teen's white shirt.

"Not yet," the gray haired teen whispered, ceasing his movement. He crawled down Reiji's body, stopping at the tent in the boy's school pants.

Reiji tensed when Himuro unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his boxers, freeing his arousal to the freezing rain. Fully exposed, the brunette swallowed thickly, brown eyes looking fearfully up at his… rival? "H-Hikaru, what're you…?"

"Don't worry," the gray haired teen held onto Reiji's hips and smirked as his lips grew closer to the brunette's arousal. Unable to take his eyes away from the sight, the younger teen jolted when Himuro's hot mouth encased his aching erection. Brown eyes, almost slits by this point, continued to watch the gray haired teen lick and swallow his dick like a popsicle.

"Ung, H-Hikaru, ah, it's… so good!" the brunette cried, throwing his head back and bringing his hands down to playfully tug at Himuro's gray locks. "More, please!" he groaned, toes curling in anticipation. This feeling was so hot, so _good_, that Reiji never wanted to let it go. It was ten times, no, _twenty times_ better than masturbating in front of some picture of a random naked girl.

And the fact that people might be watching - which they weren't, they were just waiting for the Dragon Drive players to exit - gave Reiji an extra adrenaline rush.

Brown eyes widened in melting pleasure when Himuro began to deep throat him, taking the whole length into his mouth. Reiji moaned loudly, arching his back in an attempt to drive himself deeper into that hot, wet mouth. "Ah, Hikaru, I… oh gods, I need more…" Reiji panted, thoughts incoherent and puzzling him. What more could the teen give him?

Himuro seemed to know, as he used one of his hands to grasp Reiji's wrist, bringing the brunette's hand to his own mouth. Confused by the act, the brunette just stared at his fingers.

"Suck them," the gray haired teen ordered, replacing his mouth with his other hand to pump Reiji's arousal. The brunette opened his mouth in shock and Himuro shoved three fingers into Reiji's mouth, whispering for the teen to lick them like he had done with his dick.

Mind fuzzy and not really comprehending much, Reiji did just that, twirling his tongue around his thin fingers over and over again. His brown eyes traced Himuro's free hand, which was unzipping the gray haired teen's shirt. The Dragon Drive champion discarded his shirt and fumbled with his pants before throwing them onto the street.

The brunette eyed Himuro's exposed arousal hungrily. "Ah, Hikaru… can I…?" the teen trailed off, face blushing profusely even as his fingers were still swirling around in his mouth.

The gray haired teen blinked in confusion before noticing Reiji's gaze on his cock. He smirked and twisted his body around to lean against the wall in a half sitting, half lying down position. "Come here," he ordered, and the inexperienced Dragon Drive player did as he was told shyly. Once the brunette was close enough, Himuro turned the younger teen around so both of them were facing each other's cocks. He gripped Reiji's hand, the one lubricated with his saliva, and used the forefinger to lightly circle around the virgin entrance. "Put your fingers in here."

"Wha? B-But, no! Th-That's weird! A-And it's not right!" Reiji shouted in complaint, face a bright red.

Himuro brought his free hand up to tug at Reiji's testicles, causing him to hiss in pleasure. "Do it," the gray haired teen told him, leaving no room for denial. "And just what about all of this is proper?"

The brunette bit his lower lip, unable to deny Himuro's words, and slowly entered his forefinger into his ass, clenching on the appendage when he felt pain, but the act didn't help at all. In fact, it made it even worse! "N-No… Hikaru…" Reiji whimpered, brown eyes teary and pleading for the gray haired teen to do it.

Sighing slightly, Himuro tilted his head to the side and wrapped one of his arms around the brunette's waist before devouring the cock in front of him. Reiji gave a yelp of surprise and shoved his finger all the way into himself, groaning in half pleasure, half pain. But even the pain had a degree of pleasure to it. Reiji swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily started a slow tempo with his finger, finding that after time, it didn't hurt so much. But the pleasure began to eat away too, even if Himuro was giving him a blowjob at the same time.

So he added a second finger, shivering in anxiety at the sudden feeling. He scissored his fingers inside of himself, moaning Himuro's first name over and over again. Reiji opened his eyes - he didn't even know when they had closed - and saw the gray haired teen's painfully hard erection in front of his face.

'_Ah, Hikaru is missing out… maybe I should…_' the brunette slowly opened his mouth and took in the head of Himuro's cock, causing the older teen to jerk in shock. Golden eyes looked at Reiji, who added a third finger into himself while sucking on the Dragon Drive champion's dick.

The sight was fucking erotic, and Himuro found himself not able to take it anymore.

He flipped the brunette over and pinned the younger player below him. Reiji frowned as his fingers were slid out of him before narrowing his eyes in confusion when Himuro shifted his hips closer to his anus. Before it clicked.

"W-Wait, Hikaru! You're not gonna—AH, FUCK! HIKARU!" Reiji shouted loudly, gripping the gray haired teen's slippery shoulders out of instinct when the older Dragon Drive player swiftly entered him. He groaned in pain-induced pleasure, rolling his hips slowly even as tears slipped out of his eyes.

Himuro licked at the salty tears, erasing them before kissing Reiji as he began to thrust slowly in and out of the younger teen. Reiji moaned, gripping the gray locks of his rival before rolling his own hips. They grew faster and faster, their thrusts and grinding growing more urgent as heat pooled in their stomachs.

"Reiji," the gray haired teen whispered, golden eyes closing as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Nng, ah, Hikaru, harder," the brunette ordered, riding the older Dragon Drive player's cock rapidly. He thrust his hips downward and threw his head back to scream loudly, Himuro's cock hitting just the right spot inside of him. Smirking slightly, Himuro abused the bundle of nerves over and over until it sent Reiji over the edge. "Hikaru!"

"Nn… Reiji…" the Dragon Drive champion shuddered as Reiji's hot cum splattered between their stomachs. Not soon after, he released his own seed into the brunette's ass. They lay on the wet street, panting heavily even as their dragons watched them curiously.

"…Sorry," the gray haired teen murmured before he sent a mental message to his dragon for him to attack Chibisuke. The unsuspecting dragon was quickly attacked and erased.

Reiji opened his brown eyes, panting heavily and holding his thumping chest. His clothes were on, there was no cum on his stomach, and he wasn't wet.

…Was that all a dream?

Footsteps in front of him caused the brunette to look up into golden eyes. "…We should do that again sometime, Oozora Reiji," Himuro murmured before leaving.

"Hey, Reiji, what happened in there?" Yukino asked as she ran over to her childhood friend.

"A lot," the brunette merely replied, his brown eyes trained on the retreating figure of the gray haired champion as his finger lightly traced the hidden hickey on his neck. "A lot…"

_**PFFT! Wh-What is this, I don't even... OTL I have sullied the anime/manga, WHAT HAVE I DONE! So... tell me what you think? (And tell me just how much I've totally ruined Dragon Drive XD)**_


End file.
